Deceiving
by Racergurl4life
Summary: This takes place after 2F2F. A girl and her daughter come into Toretto's cafe looking for Brian O'Connor. They have not heard from Brian in months. Dom decides to take the girl and her daughter in. Not good at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This takes place after FATF 1. Jesse is okay and just got out of the hospital. Vince is out of the hospital as well and has to go to physical therapy. Mia has not heard from Brian in four months. Dom and Letty are on the rocks. Johnny and Lance are both dead. Leon is fine but he just broke up with a girl.

"Hi, could I have one PB&J and one tuna sandwich, please." Kate asked as she sat down in Toretto's Café, putting her daughter in her lap.

"Sure." The girl behind the counter replied. The whole team was in the café eating lunch.

"Nice car." Leon told the girl, talking about her blue skyline.

"Thanks," She replied with a grin.

"You new around here?" Jesse asked her, noticing that her license plates were from another county.

"Yeah, I'm here looking for my ex- boyfriend. Do you know a lot of people around here?" Kate asked, hoping someone would know her ex.

"Yeah, we do. " Vince replied. Vince was looking at Kate's daughter. He thought to himself 'She looks just like Brian.'

"What's his name?" V asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Brain O'Connor." Mia dropped the plate in her hands. While Vince spit out his sandwich and smiled. While Letty, Leon and Jesse just looked at each other in shock.

"So I take it you know him?" Kate responded.

"Yeah, we know him quite well." Letty replied.

Just then Dom came out of his office. "Who do we know?" Dom asked.

"The pig." Vince blurted out. Everyone gave him a dirty look, whereas Kate looked confused.

"I'm Dom, this is my sister Mia, my girlfriend Letty, and my friends Jesse, Vince and Leon." He said pointing to every person.

"I'm Kate and this is my daughter Madison." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said with a smile.

"So why are you looking for Brian?" Vince asked, giving a snicker.

"Well he left town about 7 months ago and told me that he was coming up to L.A. to do some work. He told me he would be home when he was done and he has never came back." Kate said, slightly embarrassed.

Mia handed Kate and Madison each a plate and they started eating.

"When was the last time you guys have seen Brian?" Kate asked in-between bites.

"About two months ago." Mia replied.

"Where are you staying?" Dom asked her.

"Well I have to go find a hotel." Kate replied.

"Why don't you and Madison stay with us? We have a big house and it would be nice to have some company around." Dom said, smiling. The rest of the team seemed excited to have some new people in the house.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"It won't be a problem at all." Mia said, while making another sandwich for Letty.

"I'll take you over to our house." Vince said. Kate and Madison finished up eating their sandwiches and they followed Vince's car. When they got out Vince helped her take some suitcases out of her car. She carried in Madison and sat on the couch.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Vince asked. Vince felt that he was falling for her.

"Yeah, that would be great." Kate grinned. "Let me go put Madison down for her nap first." She said, laying Madison down on the couch and covering her up with one of her baby blankets.

"How old is she?" Vince asked.

"She'll be 3 in a few weeks." Kate replied sighing. She has had a hard time raising a kid alone.

"And how old are you?" Vince said grinning.

"I'm 22. You?" Kate said moving closer to him.

"I'm 24." Vince replied. She was getting close and he started to sweat, so he changed the subject.

"Let me show you where your room is." He told her as he picked up her suitcases and headed downstairs. "Jesse, Leon and I live down here. There is one extra bedroom that you can stay in." He said.

"Great." She said. They got to her room and she started to unpack, while Vince sat on the bed and watched her. Kate turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

Vince was still gazing at her in a dream state. She came up closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Earth to Vince" Kate said loudly, waving her hand in front of his face.

Vince came out of his dreaming state.

"Ohh uhh …..What?" He said.

Kate just laughed at him and sat next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah great." Vince replied moving closer to her face and kissing her on the lips. She deepened the kiss. A few seconds later she pulled back and smiled at him.

"You're a great kisser" Vince said to her.

"Your not so bad yourself" She replied.

Once Kate got unpacked, she went upstairs and checked on Madison. Madison was still sleeping so she brought her down stairs to her bedroom. When Kate was done situating herself, she knocked on Vince's door. "Come in" Vince said in a rough voice. Vince was laying down watching tv. He patted the bed motioning for her to come lay down next to him. She laid down next to him. She fell fast asleep next to Vince. Around 5 the team came home and found them laying next to each other. Madison woke up when she heard everyone down stairs. Letty decided to let Kate sleep, so she took Madison up stairs to color.

Kate woke up about a half hour later. She went upstairs and everyone was in the kitchen.

"Hi momma!" Madison said as Kate was entering the room.

Kate just smiled as everyone looked at her. She grabbed a seat at the kitchen table, across from Dom.

"So Kate," Dom started to say, "How long did you date Brian?"

"Well I've dated him for about 4years, but I have known him for 20 years."

"So you guys were still together when he left?" Mia asked, getting angry pretty fast.

"Yeah. Last thing he said to me was see you in two months. He gave me a kiss and drove off." Kate said.

"We have something's that we need to tell you. Letty, why don't you go take Madison into the living room to color." Dom said in a very serious tone. Kate started to feel a little uncomfortable. Dom, Kate and Mia sat in the kitchen for 2 hours. Dom and Mia told her everything that went on. Kate and Mia both cried, whereas Dom just got mad mostly because Brian left his girlfriend and daughter and how he mislead Mia and the rest of the team. By the time their discussion was over it was time for them to get ready to go street racing.

"You coming racing tonight?" Mia asked.

"I have to find a babysitter." Kate said

"My mom will do it." Letty said as she walked into the room carrying Madison along with a coloring book and crayons.

"That would be awesome; it would great to have a break for once." Kate said relieved she didn't have to spend another night with a 3 year old.

"You'll ride with me." Vince said coming into the room, and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Everyone else in the room gave the two a weird look. Kate blushed while Vince smiled.

Kate went downstairs to get ready. It only took her about 15 minutes. All the guys were in the living room playing video games. The girls were up stairs still getting ready. Kate came up from the basement wearing a pink and black plaid mini skirt with combat boots and a short little tank top that said 'Ride' on the front of it. When she entered the living room they all took their eyes off the video game and stared at her.

"Is this okay?" Kate asked a little nervous

"That is wonderful babe." Vince replied giving her a kiss.

"You ready? We are going to go drop off Madison at Letty's moms' house then meet the team at the garage." Vince said standing up.

"Sure," Kate said as she grabbed Madison's bag of toys and clothes.

Vince picked up Madison and carried her to the car.

They dropped her off then headed to the garage. On the way to the garage Kate's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, not recognizing the number on the screen.

"It's me, I'm so sorry that I haven't talked to you in 7months. I'm on my way back home." Brian said into the phone


	2. Chapter 2

"It's me, I'm so sorry that I haven't talked to you in 7months. I'm on my way back home." Brian said into the phone. Kate's jaw dropped. Vince looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't live there anymore. Why are you calling me? We haven't talked in months. You cheated on me, and you lied. You hurt so many people Brian. Why?" Kate said into the phone as tears streamed down her face.

"I need to see you. Where are you?" Brian said into the phone.

"I'm with the Toretto's . I can't talk now, bye." Kate said quietly. She hung up the phone before Brian could say anything else.

Vince looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Vince asked.

"He said he is on his way back to our old house." Kate said shaking her head. "The last day I saw him was the day he graduated from the police academy. When he didn't come home after 3 months I deicded that I should sell the house we had and move out."

"You don't need him in your life." Vince said, getting angry about what she just said.

" its just complicated because we have a kid together," Kate stated.

Kate let out a sigh and Vince decided to drop the subject since they were almost at the garage. Kate and Vince met up with the group and went over the plan. In no time they were on their way to race.  
"You racing tonight?" Kate asked Vince.

"Yeah" Vince said excited.

When they started to near the warehouses, they got into a V formation. Dom was at the top and everyone else followed.

Dom told Vince that he was going to race first tonight. Vince was really ready for this. This is going to be his first race back.

"Alright, this is how we're doing it tonight 4G buy in. I need 2 more men to race my man Vince," Dom yelled to get everyone's attention.

"I'm in," Edwin said as he stepped forward.

"I need one more racer." Dom yelled out into the crowd.

"Alright! I'll race you guys," A tall girl immerged from the crowd. She had black hair, a short little blue plaid skirt, a hello kitty tee that ended right above her naval and blue fishnet under it.

"What's you name chica?" Hector asked

"Steph," the girl replied

"Ight you got the money?" Edwin asked her.

"Totally," She replied.

They all handed over their 4 G's and got in their cars.

Vince was running his blue Nissan Maxima. Steph was running a purple Nissan Skyline GTR. And Edwin was running a Black Honda Civic. "Can I ride with you?" Kate asked Vince as he got to the starting line.

"Yeah baby" He smiled, "Hold on tight." Vince winked at her. Kate quickly hopped in and got her seatbelt on. Hector yelled go and they were off.

Vince was in the lead, Steph was in second, and Edwin was in third. The finish line was coming up fast. Steph was hot on Vince's ass. Edwin was barely keeping up, no competition. Vince and Steph both hit their NOS at the same time. The only difference was that Vince held his button in longer and he went faster. Vince won the race, Steph came in second and Edwin came in third. As soon Vince got out of his car, he was surrounded by people. Kate kissed him so hard and passionately. Hector came up to Vince and handed him the money, but before anyone started to congratulate him, Leon yelled over the walkie talkies, "COPS! WE'VE GOT COPS!" Everyone fled to their cars. It was a race to get 

out. The cops were all over the place. Everyone got away, and by the time Vince and Kate got back to the house the party had already started. They went in and everyone came over to congratulate him. After that, Kate and Vince went into the kitchen to get some Corona's. Kate looked at her watch.

"Oh my, its later than I thought, I really need to go get Madison." Kate exclaimed.

Vince picked up the phone and called Letty's mom.

"Hey Mrs. Rodriguez, I was wondering if Madison could spend the night," Vince asked, with a slick grin appearing on his face.

"Of course," Mrs. Rodriguez replied.

"Thank you so much. We'll get her in the morning." Vince said to her and hung up the phone.

"Now it's settled," Vince said as he moved closer to Kate.

"Okay," Kate said. Kate looked up at him. Vince kissed her head and took her hand and leaded her into the living room to dance. They grinded and made out for the rest of the party. When Mia kicked everyone out, Vince swooped Kate up into his arms and went into his room. Kate and Vince both fell asleep together. Her head was resting on his chest.

The night flew by and before Vince knew it, his alarm was going off. He hit the snooze button quickly so it wouldn't wake Kate up. He couldn't go back to bed. Vince was staring at her, admiring her natural beauty. She slowly lifted her head up.

"Hey beautiful," Vince said as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Hey," she replied softly.

She looked at the clock.

"Today, you start work," Vince said as he was getting out of bed.

"Yeah, but first I must get Madison. Then I see ya at work," Kate told him, walking out of his room and into her own.

She got ready, picked up Madison and headed to DT. She worked on a Nissan 240SX with Vince and Leon. Madison was sitting in the corner of the garage coloring. After 4 hours of working at the garage Dom came out of his office and told everyone to go to lunch. The team hurried out of there, because they were starving. Kate was pretty occupied working on the car and must not have heard Dom. Vince finished up what he was doing. He went to get Madison and put her in her car seat.  
"Babe you ready?" He asked Kate.

"Oh yeah, lets go." Kate slid out from under the car and hopped in Vince's car. They decided to go to McDonalds for lunch instead of the café. While Vince and Kate were eating lunch Madison was playing on the playground inside the McDonalds. Vince kept staring at Kate.

"What?" She asked, giggling.

"Brian must have been crazy to leave you and Madison." Vince said gazing into Kate's blue eyes.

"Yeah." Kate rolled her eyes. "He loved the ladies." Kate added on.

"Yeah, Mia was one of them." Vince replied.

"Really?" Kate said with intrigue, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Vince said kind of regretting what he just told her. "They had a little fling, but Mia did not know that you and Madison were in the picture. He never mentioned anything about you guys. I know Mia would never have done anything with Brian if she knew about you guys." Vince told Kate. The look on Kate's face immediately got angry. "I can't believe that fucker!" Kate practically screamed in the kids section of McDonalds. All the parents gave her dirty looks.

"It's okay, relax" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"Everything will get figured out eventually." Vince said, regretting his words, knowing that Brian was probably on his way to L.A.

"Your right." She replied.

"I think its time to go." Vince said

The three of them got into Vince's car and headed back to the shop. Madison was singing songs in the backseat when Kate broken the silence between her and V.

"So what happened to Mia after Brian left?" Kate asked, hoping that Brian didn't break Mia's heart as well.

"Well after the whole heisting thing he let us all go, as you already know. After that day he never came around again. Mia was devastated. Mia is like my sister and it killed me to see her like that. That is why I am not a big fan of Brian, even though he saved my life." Vince said a little frustrated.

They got back to the shop and resumed working on the cars. Madison was in Dom's office coloring while he was doing paperwork.

Before they knew it the day was over and it was time to race. The team returned home and started to get ready for the races. Madison was going back over to Mrs. Rodriguez's house again, she loved Madison to death. Kate was wearing a short red mini skirt with a black T-shirt, she had on combat boots and her hair was curled. Vince was wearing baggy jeans and a white wife beater. Kate and Vince rode together, but they first dropped off Madison. Then they headed to DT to meet the team. They all met up and headed to the races. They did their regular V formation that they usually do when they arrive at a race. All the skanks were over Dom, Leon, Vince and Jesse the minute they got out of their cars. Kate was not going to put up with those girls all over her guy. She walked right up to Vince and gave him a long, deep kiss.

Finally it was time to start the races. Vince was going to race again. He was racing against Edwin, one of Hector's guys, and a girl named Monica. Before Vince left Kate's side he pulled her close to him and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh. Then he passionately kissed her, the only thing breaking them up was Dom yelling at Vince. Kate was alone right now. Everyone else was busy talking to other people. She decided that she was going to see Mia. But before she could move a guy grabbed her by the arm, so hard it started to bruise immediately. She turned around to see who it was. Brian.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She yelled at Brian.

"I came to see you and Madison" He said quietly not drawing attention.

"What about Mia? Did you come to see her too?? You fucked up big time Brian. I can't believe you did that to her!" Kate said getting in Brian's face.

"But the real question is why are you sticking your tongue throat down Vince's throat?" Brain said

"He's my boyfriend!" She started to yell, so it would grab someone's attention, but it didn't.

"You better keep it down, I don't want anyone to see I'm back yet." Brain said threatening grabbing her other arm tighter.

"Ow! Let go Brian! I mean it! Are you crazy? Why would I let my daughter around you when you are acting like this?" Kate said pleading with Brian.

Brian just laughed in her face.

"Go to hell Brian. You go off and disappear, you cheat on me, you leave your little sister with me right after both your parents die. You just up and leave!" Kate said starting to cry.

With his other hand he grabbed the back of her neck just to show that he had control over her. The race that had been going on ended. "I'll talk to you later, and I want to see my daughter next time," Brian said as he walked away, not looking back.

Vince returned to her, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air and kissed her. She knew he won.

"Congratulations baby" She told him, hiding the fear in her.

"You ready to go?" V asked her. They headed home with the rest of the team. They ended the races early and got back to the fort. Like usual they were going to have a party, but instead of partying Kate and Vince went down stairs. He could tell something was wrong with Kate she wasn't her happy self. 

They started making out, then she started to take his shirt off and undo his pants. He took off her pants so she only had her T-shirt and thong on. He started to kiss her neck, and then he took her shirt off and resumed kissing her neck. He opened his eyes and saw three large bruises.

"What the fuck! What happened to you?! Where did you get those bruises?!" Vince yelled as he stopped kissing her.

"Brian" she whispered, knowing he would get angry.

"When did he do this to you?!" He screamed.

"Tonight. When you were racing. He grabbed me and told me I couldn't tell anyone he was around or he'd hurt me and Madison. I know I should have told you right away." Kate said sobbing.

Vince wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Mia and the rest of the team came running downstairs after he heard Vince yell.

"What's going on" Dom asked as he burst into Vince's room.

"Brian's back and he hurt Kate tonight" Vince said pissed off.

"I need to talk to you in the morning." Dom said to Vince as the team left the room. Vince nodded in agreement.

"It will be okay. We'll protect you." V said to her kissing her forehead. He tucked Kate into his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

Vince woke up before Kate did. He got up, took a shower and got dressed. He headed upstairs to see everyone waiting for Mia to finish making breakfast. Vince took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So what do you want to talk about Dom?" Vince asked his best friend.

"If Brian comes back into the picture, you can't fight him. He is Kate's ex and their daughter is around. I know as much as Kate doesn't like Brian, she probably wants him and Madison to have a good relationship. Just watch what you say and be careful." Dom said being very serious.

"Did you see the bruises he left on her?" Vince said loosing his temper and standing up, shaking his head. He started heading for the door, when he got to the door, he turned around and said "I'm going to go pick up Madison. Just tell Kate if she wakes up." He shut the door and got into his Nissan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. I have changed some of the characters attitudes and behaviors from the movie as some people have noticed. However I feel that it is a writer's prerogative to change characters if they want to do so. Writing is about being creative. If no one ever changed the character's attitudes or what they do, all the stories would pretty much be the same. Anyways thanks for the comments and enjoy! **

Vince picked up Madison at Letty's moms house. Madison talked to him the whole way home. Vince really liked the thought of having a little kid around. He never thought that he would like being around kids. They got back to the house and Kate was up stairs with the rest of the team. She was talking about Madison and how much fun she had these past few nights. Vince sat Madison down in a chair and they all had some breakfast.

After breakfast Kate went to take a shower. Dom and Letty offered to watch Madison while she got ready. Kate got out of the shower and Vince was lying in her bed. She got dressed for work and they headed up stairs. Kate and Vince went into the living room and Madison was telling Dom and Letty about what she did last night with Letty's mom.

Jesse and Leon were talking about the race last night. Mia was studying. It was now about 9:30am and they decided to head to the café and the shop. Madison was in Dom's office coloring and playing with some of her toys. The team worked on a few cars and by the time they knew it, it was lunch time. They went to the café. They all ordered their favorite sandwiches, which Mia made for them. When they were in the middle of eating they heard a familiar engine pull up and park. They looked up and it was Brian. Brian got out of the car and walked into the café.

Kate kept her head down, not wanting to even look at Brian. Dom, Letty, Vince, Mia, Leon and Jesse were all glaring at him. Madison was busy playing with her food. She noticed everyone get quiet and looked in the direction where everyone else was looking at. She noticed her mom wasn't looking. She tapped her mom on the shoulder and said "hey mom look, dad is here! Daddy's here!!" Madison got down off her seat and ran to her dad and gave him a big hug.

Everyone looked at Kate

"Hi, Brian," Kate said with no enthusiasm.

Vince looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Brian.

"What the fuck are you doing around here? Don't you think you have caused enough trouble?" Vince asked him.

Simultaneously Mia and Kate yelled at Vince to shut up. Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon were in too much of a shock to say anything or do something. Vince stood up and was face to face with Brian. Vince looked like he was going to start something so Kate came in front of the counter and grabbed his arm and told him to get in her car. Her tires screeched as she sped away. Kate thought that Mia and Brian should have sometime to talk and that Vince needed to be away from her child's father.

**In the car **

"Vince, I know you hate him, but you can't be picking fights with him." She said quietly, not knowing how he would respond.

"He hurt you Kate, and that's all you can say is to stay away from him??" Vince said raising his voice.

"He's Madison's father, she will want him around." Kate said

"Kate! Listen to yourself! You're sticking up for Brian! He left you alone with Madison, and cheated on you with Mia! How can you stick up for him?! I just want to protect you," Vince yelled at her.

At the store

Letty, Dom, Leon and Jesse decided to take their food with them back to the garage and take Madison with along, so Mia and Brian could talk.

"Mia I'm so sorry for what I have put you through," Brian said.

"What you have put me through.what about Kate and Madison? I don't get why you lied to me? You could have told me and I would have still loved you. You know I still loved you until Kate and Madison showed up looking for you. It really hurt me, that you would lie to me and that you would leave your girlfriend and your kid." Mia said as she began to cry.

"I don't know about Kate or Madison anymore, but what I do know is that I still love you Mia. You're the one that I really love, you're the reason that I came here." Brian said while bringing her closer into a hug.

"What about Kate and Madison, Brian?" Mia asked, repeating herself coldly and starting to pull away.

"I don't know, I need to talk to her," Brian said.

" And what about the bruises, you gave Kate last night?" Mia asked.

"I lost my cool, you know that I hardly ever do that. It just got me so mad that she was going out with Vince. You know how much Vince and I didn't get along before." Brian told her.

"Just try to get along with Vince. I have become really close to Kate now and I really don't want to lose her as a friend. Ok? Mia asked pleadingly

In the car

" I know that you want to protect me, I want you to, but you don't need to fight with him to protect me and please be nice," Kate said as she turned the corner and pulled into a parking spot in front of the café.

Kate and Vice got out of the car, Vince pulled close to her and gave her a short sweet kiss. Just as Brian was sitting on a stool in the café looking at the two of them kissing. Brian caught a quick look and saw the two kissing.

"Hey Mia!" Kate said cheerfully.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Mia asked a little worried.

"I hope so," Kate said and laughed a bit.

Brian sat on one side of Kate and Vince sat on the other side.

"Hey Mia, where is Madison?" Kate asked worried.

"Letty and the guys took her to the garage. Why?"

"She didn't eat all of her lunch, so I'm going to go bring her up another sandwich." Kate said happily, glad that she would not have to be around Brian.

"I'll go with you," Mia said

The two guys looked at each other. Vince was about to complain but Kate kissed him before he could start. Before the guys knew it the girls sped away in Mia's car.

"Look," Brian started to say. Vince interrupted him with, "cut the bullshit man."

Brian had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Kate told me I have to be nice to you. I like her a lot and I am going to respect her wishes, as long as you don't lay a hand on her. Whatever you do you better not take Madison away from her. Kate loves her more than anything in this world." Vince said trying to be as civil with the Brian as possible.

Brian shook his head. "I can agree with that. But if I ever hear that you cheated on her or hurt her in any way I will come after you." Brian said, which took Vince by surprise.

"So do you still have feelings for her?" Vince asked curiously.

"I have been best friends with her since we were 3 years old. I dated her for 4 years and we have a beautiful daughter together. I will always have feelings and protectiveness over her." Brian replied, answering Vince's question.

Vince just nodded. He knew what it was like to be protective over someone that he has known all his life…Mia. Vince and Brian could not get over that they just had a civilized conversation with each other and there were no punches thrown.

"So what about what you did to her last night?" Vince asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I have done a little bit of coke here & there and last night I was on it. I really regret what I did. I did not mean to hurt her!" Brian said almost asking for forgiveness.

"No more drugs, especially if your around Mia, Kate or Madison. I know what its like to have an addiction. You'll get through it." Vince said understanding where Brian was coming from.

**In Kate's car**

"So what do you think they are talking bout?" Kate asked Mia laughing.

"They probably are wrestling or seeing who is manlier." Mia said cracking up. They both laughed.

"How do you feel about all that is going on?" Mia asked

"I think that it is crazy. I know that me and Brian are over for good and that is fine with me. I think that Madison will need him in her life. Mia, if you still love him go for it." Kate told her friend.

"I don't think I could. I was in love with him until the day you and Madison walked in and were looking for him. He lied to me, I don't think I could forgive him." Mia said quietly with a little anger in her voice.

"Well you guys need to talk it out. I have known him since I was 3. He is a good guy and means well. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you. He just gets lost in your eyes every time that he looks at you. Just give him another chance." Kate told Mia

"Wouldn't that bother you?" Mia asked, confused by what Kate was saying.

"No, I want him to be happy. I wouldn't tell this to any other girl he like Mia, just you, because I know how in love with you he is." Kate said, with a smile on her face.

Kate pulled into the parking lot at DT. She got out of the car and went into Dom's office where Madison was.

"Here's a lunch for you baby" Kate handed the brown paper bag to her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Madison said as she gave her mom a kiss and hug.

"Take the rest of the day off, it's been a hard one for you. You can leave Madison with us though. She's the easiest kid I've ever watched." Dom told her. Kate smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Kate said as she hopped back into her car and drove off with Mia.

**In the Car **

"You think that the boys are still in one piece?" Kate asked as they pulled into the café parking lot.

"That's debatable." Mia said as both of the girls laughed.

Mia cut the engine and the girls got out of the car.

**Café**

It was complete silence in the café when the girls walked in.

"So what's new Brian?" Mia asked.

"Well, I had to go down to Miami with a friend of mine. We had to do a little FBI work, I only did it to clear our names." Brian said looking at Kate.

"Which friend?" Kate asked as she sat on a stool between Vince and Brian. Mia was behind the counter making Brian a tuna sandwich.

"Roman," Brian said, knowing Kate would excited. She had known Roman since she met Brian. The three of them had been best friends for ever.

"He misses you," Brian continued talking.

"Is he coming here?" Kate asked, she had missed Rome since he left 2 months ago.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few days" He replied.

Vince did not like that Kate was getting friendly with Brian so he patted her on the leg. "You ready to go home and take a nap?" He asked her.

"Yeah that sounds good. Do you think we could go to the beach later?" She asked V.

"Sure, later, after we nap." V said as he kissed Kate on the forehead. Kate grabbed his hand. She told Mia and Brian bye. They got into Vince's car and sped home to go take a nap. They got home and headed to the basement. Kate hopped underneath the covers and was waiting for Vince. Vince took a quick shower; once he was out of the shower he turned on the tv and got into bed with Kate. They cuddled for a while and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Café **

Brian was eating his tuna sandwich. The café was completely quiet.

"So one of your reasons for coming back was for me?'"Mia asked Brian folding her arms.

Brian swallowed his food and then replied, "Yes." Mia was staring into his eyes getting lost in them.

"Kate told me to give you another chance." Mia told him.

"You should listen to her, she's a smart person." Brian replied.

"Alright, you got one more chance. If you blow it you're gone for good. And there is one condition." Mia told him, becoming more serious with every word.

"Oh Yeah? What's that?" Brian said becoming more interested in her words.

"You have to start taking care of the baby. You need to help Kate out financially and physically." Mia said

"She's a fuckin rich. She has more money than all the truck heisting that you guys did." Brian said frustrated.

"She is?" Mia asked in disbelief.


End file.
